


St. Albert's Day (2015)

by MoonlightTyger



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightTyger/pseuds/MoonlightTyger
Summary: While searching for a way to get back home, the Aselians and their Auldranti friends celebrate the Holiday of Love.  (A revamp of my 2008 fic, "St. Albert's Day".)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> FULL GAME SPOILERS FOR BOTH /TALES OF SYMPHONIA/ AND /TALES OF THE ABYSS/.
> 
> Welcome to the (revamped) St. Albert's Day.
> 
> The original fic was posted on Fanfiction.net several years ago for Valentine's Day. I've since changed pairings around a little bit and expanded some of the scenes. (However, the original is still available, both on that website and my DeviantArt page for anyone who wants to read it :)
> 
> This is part of a larger crossover I'm working on (which will appear on this site in good time). Without further adieu, I present to you this fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.

Grand Chokmah truly was a beautiful city. All whitewashed stone and waterfalls, blue roofs and even bluer ocean, it was a magnificent sight even to those who lived there. Today was was particularly nice: though it was still winter, the weather was not very cold at all, and there was the faint scent of spring in the air. In short, it was a day as beautiful as the city she had come to.

For the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla, however, the beautiful weather was of no difference, and the beautiful day was a cruel irony. Certainly, this city (this _planet_ ) had no shortage of gorgeous babes, none of whom were completely immune to his charms, but today, only one "babe" was on his mind: the future chief of Mizuho, Sheena Fujibayashi.

It had been a little more than a month and a half since that fateful day when the eight Aselians had been blasted across the galaxy to the Planet of Fonons, Auldrant...only to find that Kratos, the ancient Seraphim of Cruxis, had been blown there as well. The whole incident had been the result of Lloyd's determination to see his biological father again (if only for a short while), a broken teleporter, and Volt. Through fate's kind hands, they had soon found themselves in the company of Luke fon Fabre and his companions. They were still trying to figure out how to get back to their home planet, but in the meantime, they were enjoying the company of their new friends.

Zelos' current, Sheena-related dilemma, though, had only begun the night before. It happened as Zelos, Genis, and Lloyd had happened upon Guy, Jade, and the Fabre brothers while the latter four were talking in the Curtiss manor's dining room; Guy, Asch, and Jade calm whilst Luke appeared to be upset over something.

On Auldrant, the three Aselians soon learned, there was a tradition of giving "that special someone" a gift on St. Albert's Day (which, they also learned, was less than 36 hours away). Luke was woeing because he had forgotten it was coming up and hadn't the least idea what to get Tear. He had been discussing ideas with his brother and Guy when the other three joined them (Asch hadn't forgotten about the holiday, but he'd had his hands full finding a fitting gift). Jade simply watched, utterly amused by the whole thing and occasionally voicing an opinion (which sounded suspiciously like his usual teasing, but that didn't bother Zelos). As for the three Aselian males, this idea - while not really new - nonetheless sounded very good, and they decided that they, too, would give a special gift to their special someones.

And that was when Zelos' predicament had reared its ugly head. Gifts of chocolate and flowers - presents he had normally lavished on his "hunnies" back home at various opportunities - were as cliché as his gaggle of giggling groupies, and were even less impressive when applied to the summoner he spent increasing amounts of time with. Sheena was not just any woman, and he didn't want to get her just any gift. Even poetry sounded too mainstream (love poems were usually cheesy, anyway!). They didn't even _have_ magic-infused cards here, not the kind Sheena used, anyway (though he wasn't sure they'd be impossible to make - they did have Jade, after all, who seemed pretty darn capable of inventing, well, anything). Nevertheless, Zelos was not really up for the task of swiping a deck from Sheena's bag to get specifics nor kissing up to the caustic soldier to invent said cards (he was sure to find some way for Zelos to _repay_ him), so they were out. It wasn't like she really _needed_ any more of them, anyway.

Then, of course (assuming he thought of anything), there came the task of actually _obtaining_ the gift. On Aselia, despite the 'ex-Chosen' status, he was still quite popular in Meltokio, and at least he knew where to get things - here, not so much. It wasn't a huge problem, but still one he could've done without.

Pocky. Huh? Where on Auldrant - or Aselia - had that come from? Wait...pocky! Yes, that was it! And perhaps a rose or two? Yes, It wasn't much, and yes, they were still the oft-used presents of flowers and sweets, but neither was pocky the run-of-the-mill box of chocolates, either. And what was a "holiday of love" with _out_ a rose or two? At the very least, Sheena would know he had tried. Now to get it...but would anyone here even know what pocky was? To the library!

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Genis, to put it bluntly, was stumped. Completely, unequivocally _stumped_. It was a foreign feeling to the intelligent little half-elf, but it was there all the same. He had been trying to think up a good gift for Presea ever since yesterday. Auldrant's tradition was a good one, but nonetheless a pain in the neck!

A sharpening stone had gone over well with her last time, but giving the same thing twice in a row was an unwritten taboo of the gift-giving tradition. She didn't really need _two_ of them, anyway.

Hmm...he could ask Lloyd for ideas, but the twin swordsman was busy carving Luke's gift to Tear, and his own for Colette. Luke, Tear and Florian were who-knew-where, Raine was doing who-knew- _what_ (he wasn't sure he wanted to know), and Kratos was keeping his son company in the basement. Jade was in the library (where Zelos had just headed). Anise had commandeered the kitchen and Sheena had joined her there; Natalia and Colette were shopping (again), and Jozette had joined them, both to keep the Princess safe _and_ as a "third opinion", whatever that meant. Asch had gone off with Noelle and Guy to Blue Palace (Guy had to walk the rappigs, but he had no idea what the other two needed from Peony and it might be better just not to ask about that, either). Regal was in the garden, watching the water flow. The blue-haired man had worked closely with Presea during the year after the reunification...perhaps he would have some more ideas.

Regal did. "Perhaps a simple choker or a charm," the older man said, "if you are leaning toward more traditional ideas. Whatever you choose, I believe she would prefer a simple gift rather than one more elaborate."

"Yeah...I was sort of hoping to get her a more practical present, though. She really liked the sharpening stone..."

"And you think you must live up to that standard. She will not think less of you for a less 'practical' gift; it is the point, is it not, to give a gift that you think she will really enjoy? That speaks more than the practality of it, as does the thought. You also know she loves to laugh, nowadays."

"Yeah..." Genis thought hard for a moment, then grinned. "I have it...thanks, Regal."

The blue-haired Duke smiled. "You're quite welcome."

Genis smiled to himself, heading back inside. Yes, he knew exactly what to get her.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Regal smiled as he watched Genis scamper off (oh, to be young and in love!). The blue-haired man turned back toward the ocean. Though his eyes were on the water, his thoughts were far away.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

"We _really_ appreciate your help, Your Majesty," Noelle addressed Peony, who was carefully going through some photo albums with them. "There's no way I could have done all this on my own."

"No problem," Peony smiled. "Poor Gailardia's lost too much as it is - heck, we've all lost a lot," he added thoughtfully, thinking of Asch, who coughed.

"In any case," Peony continued, "I'm happy to be of service. I only wish I had more to offer."

"Your Majesty has already helped a great deal," Asch said. "It was a longshot to begin with; your contributions are already more than what we could have asked for."

"Well, I'm glad you seem satisfied, at least," Peony laughed, handing him another picture. "And how many times have I told you to cut it out with that 'Majesty' crap? It isn't like this is a formal setting!"

Asch smirked. "Too many times, _Your Majesty_ ," he said, and Peony groaned.

"I think you've been hanging around Jade too long." Noelle snickered behind her hand - and wouldn't the Colonel be immensely proud to hear it? Peony flipped through another album, then sighed.

"Hate to say it, guys, but I think that's it," he smiled helplessly. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, no," Noelle nodded at him, gathering up the photographs. "As Asch said, this is plenty - even more than what we were hoping for. Thank you so much." Noelle bowed, and Peony laughed again.

"Enough formalities," he said once more. "Well, if you think of anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you."

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Guy delivered the rappigs back to His Majesty's hands, then headed out to his own manor to make a few preparations for the next day.

He had become much better with his phobia over the last two years, but he was by no means over it. There were good days and bad days, and on the bad ones he could barely hold a woman's hand.

But Noelle had been patient. She never advanced more than he was willing, never forced an action unless he initiated it, never complained.

But that didn't mean she didn't long for it, and Guy knew that she did. Every so often, as Luke and Tear or Asch and Natalia would be cuddling or trading chaste kisses (or sometimes more passionate ones when they thought there were no witnesses), he had caught Noelle watching them with a wistful expression. He had asked her once, after a particularly bittersweet sigh, if it bothered her. She had assured him that no, it didn't; yes, she would like to enjoy the same affections their friends seemed to, but she knew that Guy was working through his phobia and she had faith that eventually he would overcome it completely. It was a privilege, she said, to watch and assist someone who had been through so much sorrow conquer his demons and come out on top. A phoenix rising from the flames, so to speak.

Plus, he had a love of fontech...really, _what_ phobia could possibly outweigh _that_ trait? He had laughed and squeezed her hand; his warm smile was, for her, more than enough to reconcile whatever peculiarities their relationship currently sustained.

And it was these things that made him all the more determined to give her a St. Albert's Day she would not forget, one worthy of her selflessness and compassion. If he could not yet give her the physical affection he knew she longed for, then he would at least pamper her accordingly in every other way he could.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

"I see," Jade was saying, as Genis pushed open the heavy library door. He was sitting on the couch, talking to an agitated Zelos. "I suppose something could be _arranged_..." A sickeningly sweet grin appeared on the Colonel's face, and Genis snickered. Ooooh boy. Whatever Jade had in mind for Zelos, it was sure to be entertaining.

"Hello, Genis," the soldier's voice called over from the couch. "I thought you would be in the basement with Lloyd - what brings you here?"

"I was actually hoping you knew where my sister - oh, Raine! You're in here?"

"Yes, the Colonel and I were tossing theories back and forth-"

" _Ohhhh?_ " Zelos' tone rose at the end. He'd been so focused on the pocky, he hadn't even realized that they were both in the room, _alone_. A wicked smile crept across his face. "Is that _all?_ " he asked in faux-innocence, and Raine narrowed her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, it wasn't," Jade spoke up cheerfully, and Raine looked at him in annoyance. "Miss Raine and I were also discussing the merits of paralysis versus petrification...I do have medicines for both, you know..." he said casually. (Raine had stopped glaring at Jade when he hit 'paralysis' and was now smirking at Zelos in a near-perfect imitation of a certain necromancer.)

"M-medicines?" Zelos raised his eyebrows and tried not to look _too_ disturbed. "Medicines? Sound more like poison to me-"

"No, but I have some of that too-"

"Look, do you think you can make it or not?!" Zelos asked in agitation, and Genis snickered again. Among their group of nine, Zelos tended to be one of the two main sources of aggravation (Lloyd was the other one, and it was for entirely different reasons), so it was quite funny to watch someone aggravate him so well, so easily. Zelos and the Colonel had hit it off for some strange reason, so to see Jade use his peculiar "gift" on the ex-Chosen was a rare treat.

"My, my - such a temper," Jade commented, and Zelos narrowed his eyes. Jade ignored him. "Well, from your description, it doesn't _seem_ terribly difficult. I'm sure either Anise or I could figure it out."

"And what did you need, Genis?" Raine asked. "Lloyd's downstairs, if-"

"Oh, no, I know where he's at. Actually, I wanted to ask you if I could go to the marketplace?"

"The marketplace? For...?"

"Oh! Well...I, um..." Genis blushed a little, and Zelos spoke up.

"You wanna get a little love-token for our pink-haired comrade, _don't_ ya?" he asked slyly, nudging the boy with an elbow.

" _Zelos..._ " he said warningly. Zelos' grin didn't waver an iota, and Genis glared at him. When this had no effect, he appealed to Raine again.

"Anyway...may I go?"

"Well, I suppose I don't see a problem, but Grand Chokmah is large and we don't know the city particularly well...I'd feel better if you went with someone who did. Isn't Guy around?"

"He's walking the Emperor's rappigs." Genis frowned. "And everyone else is off doing their own thing."

"Well, I suppose I could-" she began, but Jade interuppted.

"Well then, it seems things have worked out quite nicely," he said, turning to Raine. "Would you allow him to accompany me into the city? We can get the ingredients for this pocky and his gift at the same time."

"If...you're certain you don't mind..." she said slowly.

"Not at all," he said. "In fact, why don't you join us? I'm sure we could all use a good stretch of the legs."

"Ohhh?" Zelos' eyes narrowed scandalously.

"I'm rather lacking in a few key ingredients for that paralysis potion I mentioned before," Jade smiled pleasantly, "and I would find a second set of eyes most useful. My sight simply isn't what it used to be..." He sighed dramatically.

"Say, but isn't your lab right across from the kitchen?!" Genis asked in false agitation.

"Now, Genis," Raine said reassuringly, "I'm sure Colonel Curtiss keeps his kitchen spotless. There's no chance that something like that would contaminate our food. Zelos should feel perfectly confident in asking the Colonel's help."

Zelos swallowed.

"I think it's great that you folks get out and get some exercise and Grand Chokmah sunshine! S-so, Jade, about our arrangement...our nice, _poison-free_ arrangement..."

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Asch escorted Noelle back to the Curtiss Manor and then headed out toward Grand Chokmah's shopping district. Natalia wasn't exactly an easy person to shop for. For one thing, they already _had_ most of whatever they needed, and for another, they'd been betrothed since birth. That meant that both practical presents _and_ more traditional ones were rather redundant. He'd planned to be in Baticul for this Albert's Day, but fate had stepped in and dictated otherwise, and he'd had to revise his original plan, much to his irritation.

But, he had to admit, he wasn't _displeased_ with this new plan, either. He only hoped she would enjoy it as much as he did.

Emperor Peony's directions were crystal-clear, and soon, Asch arrived at the building he sought, near the land-entrance to the city.

"I'd like to rent a pair of dragons for tomorrow, please."

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Malkuth's main marketplace was always busy, but it was even more so with St. Albert's Day on the morrow; people bustled about with last-minute preparations and shopping. Luke looked around at all the hubbub, thinking about everything that had transpired in the last month. Half-elves and dwarves and split planets...who knew?

"Tear, what do you think of this one?" Florian asked, a few feet away at a vendor. "Do you think Anise would like this?" The green-haired young man held up a necklace, with a pretty pink jewel in the shape of a heart hanging off a silver chain, and Tear nodded.

"I think it's very pretty," she said. "Don't you think so, Luke?"

The redhead, broken from his thoughts, nodded. "Yeah. You know how she is about pink - she'll love it."

"Indeed," asserted a familiar sarcastic voice. "You might also consider throwing in a hair ribbon or two."

"Aaugh!"

"Colonel?"

"Hi, Jade."

"You really get a kick out of that, don't you?" another, younger voice stated.

"Jade? Genis? Raine? What are you guys doing here?" Luke asked, after his heart started again. Genis shrugged.

"We're getting my gift for Presea and ingredients for pocky."

"Pocky?" Both Luke and Florian looked lost.

"What's that?" Tear asked.

"I'm afraid Genis is better-suited to explain that than I am..." Jade shrugged, while his friends shook their heads in amusement. The Colonel wouldn't be the Colonel if he didn't avoid explaining at all costs.

"It's something they make...where we come from," Genis answered discreetly. "They're these really thin, stick-like wafers, and on one end goes a flavored coating of some kind. There's like a million different varieties. It's really tasty and Sheena really likes it, but you can't get it here so we gotta make it ourselves."

"Eh? So why are you here and not Zelos?" Luke wanted to know.

"Oh, he's elsewhere," Jade said with a wave of his hand. "We... _negotiated_."

A shiver went up Luke's spine. None of his companions seemed to suffer the same affliction. Raine and Tear he could understand - well, Tear _sort of_ \- but Genis and Florian...

"Oh, for Origin's sake - he told Zelos to clean the library," Genis answered to Luke's grimace, "in exchange for him making the pocky. You're pathetic."

"Yanno there's like a hundred different _morbid_ ways he could have meant that word..." Luke commented, and Tear poked him.

"Luke, you know he was just trying to get a rise out of us. As always," she tacked on, with a roll of her eyes at Jade. He shrugged, amused grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey, you flinch when he does stuff, too, you just hide it better!" Luke said. Then it hit him. "Zelos is _cleaning_ your _library?_ "

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Zelos glanced around the library, exhausted just by looking at it. Books were absolutely _everywhere_ : some lay open on the tables and countless others were stacked in piles. Ever since the Aselians had accidentally come to Auldrant, both they and their native-born friends had been searching for a way to get them back home (in-between fun excursions and small breaks such as today, of course).

The research work was long and tedious: first they actually had to find a book that sounded like it might help, then they had to skim it to see if the information was relevant, too. Because of this, Jade had instructed the servants to leave the library alone for the time being...but as a result, it was a continual mess.

The open books in the center coffee table were ones the brainiacs were currently working on; the ones in piles were those they'd found unhelpful and just hadn't bothered to put away. Some of them, he noticed, didn't even belong in the library, but were ones the Colonel kept in his room (geniuses and their books... _honestly!_ ).

Zelos sighed heavily - he had a _lot_ of work ahead of him. But hey, Sheena's pocky was at stake!

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

"What do you think of this one, Natalia?" Colette was asking the royal. In her hand was a charm of some kind, a gift for her Lloyd. Natalia nodded enthusiastically, turning to the vendor.

Jozette Cecille sighed softly as she trailed after the princess and her friend. She hoped that her sorrow was not too evident; one of Natalia's stipulations to joining them on the shopping trip was that she must try to relax and enjoy herself. The other stipulation was that she couldn't wear her military jacket. That, Natalia said, would defeat the whole purpose of them _not_ addressing her as "Princess".

Jozette had been slowly adjusting to calling Natalia by first name ever since they had boarded the landship and the Princess had _insisted_ that they not use her title; that part was not difficult. And the military jacket was easily removed and left at Colonel Jade's manor.

The enjoying herself, that was the hard part. But that was not the Princess' fault; Natalia had already done enough, inviting her to join them and trying to help her be happy for a few hours. A holiday where everyone was celebrating their love made Jozette even more painfully aware of the loss of her own.

Aslan's face floated through her mind once again. How she missed him.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Luke stared in awe at the small wooden charm. A selenia: simple in design, but intricate in its detail; so fine was the workmanship that, had the color been a bluish tint rather than the white-beige of the wood, he would never have guessed it was anything but the real flower. Lloyd was now studiously working on his own gift to Colette, a small figurine in the shape of a dog. He still had a little ways to go, but, he'd finish it before tomorrow.

"Thanks, Lloyd . . . . " Luke said. "It's perfect." Lloyd nodded happily, pleased that Luke approved, before continuing on with his own task.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Zelos grinned as he wandered through the kitchen.

"My, the Colonel really outdid himself..." Tear observed as she looked around.

For the past two hours, Zelos had been off with Tear (Noelle and Colette were working on their own gifts, he didn't want to know what Raine was doing). The Oracle Knight had helped him pick out a cute little towel and a small basket to place the pocky in (he'd asked Jade to make a LOT), as well as a few pink roses and a little stuffed fox.

They had just returned to the manor and headed to the kitchen, and Zelos was quite pleased with the results. Pocky, pocky, everywhere: several different flavors, all of which were Sheena's favorites, were out and about on the counters. Behind it all, Anise stood...and she was _not_ happy.

"What d'you mean, 'the Colonel outdid himself'?! _I'm_ the one that made it all!"

"Huh?" Zelos looked confused. "Jade said that he-"

"Well, he didn't, _I_ did!" Anise declared huffily, and muttered something about not getting any respect. Tear, looking mildly annoyed and somewhat exasperated, merely put a hand to her head.

"Typical," she sighed. "Don't worry about it, Zelos."

"Eh, that's cool. I'll get him later," Zelos responded, before turning back to Anise. "Thanks, Anise - I owe you big time." He thought for a moment, then handed her a small bag of Gald. "Here...that's reasonable recompense, right?"

It was _more_ than reasonable, in Anise's mind. This guy _really_ knew how to please women. She grinned, "You're forgiven!"

"I knew you'd like that," Zelos grinned (that bag, after all, was nothing but a drop in the bucket for him). Putting his irritation with the Colonel aside, he turned to the task of readying his gift.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

That night, as the day was coming to a close, the seventeen of them gathered in the (now) no-so-cluttered library and just relaxed for awhile. Whether they were playing games or simply chatting, they were content, fully enjoying the company of one another.

At last, as midnight was approaching, it was insisted by the self-appointed "parents" of the group that everyone get ready for bed, and it was reluctantly agreed to be a good idea.

After leaving the library, Natalia came into her room (she found she really was quite tired). Upon entering the bedchamber, she saw an unexpected something: a single white rose, and an envelope addressed to her, sitting on the pillow.

She smiled as she read the note inside.


	2. Part Two

The sun had just risen when Tear awoke the next morning. Early, as was her habit. Dressing in the attire Peony had dubbed "Cool Chick" (minus the gloves), she felt content as she silently stole down the curved staircase, socks making no sound upon the tiled floors.

Few others in the manor were awake at this time, instead choosing to wander Morpheus' realm a bit longer; she had seen a few servants, but it looked like she had even beat Jade this morning (a rare occurance, indeed!).

She entered the parlor; as expected, Kratos was at the window, preparing to watch the sunrise. A peaceful expression graced his features. After some moments, she joined him, and they both enjoyed the morning's beauty in silence.

At length, the sun rose a little higher, and the others slowly started joining them: Jade appeared with a mug in one hand and a book in the other (apparently Tear hadn't beat him after all). He had elected not to wear his uniform, much as she had, but was in the outfit Peony had dubbed "Battle Master". Jozette (wearing only the black dress from her uniform, along with the green leggings and green under-sleeves of it), and then Regal came in, followed closely by Anise and Florian, who curled up on the loveseat together, eliciting a slight coo from from Tear (they were just so cute!). But she stopped when she saw Jade smirking at her. Kratos had no such qualms about smiling at the two. Eventually he took up a chair, himself, nodding at Colette as she came in and sat near the fireplace. Tear joined her; neither Luke, Lloyd, nor Zelos were up.

"Typical Luke," Tear commented, amused. Colette giggled.

"Lloyd too," she reminded her friend, and Tear laughed.

"That's true."

One more hour passed before Lloyd, Luke, and Zelos decided to grace the others with their presence (Zelos' words, not those of the other two). They were the last three to arrive; Guy had told his friends that he would be spending the day with Noelle, and they had already left for his manor (to which Zelos and Jade both made note, thoughts of blackmail and verbal torment distributed equally between them).

"Luke...would you...join me outside in a bit?" Tear asked, as she stood up.

"Huh? Sure," Luke smiled, also standing up.

"Heheh, you kids play nice now," Zelos smirked. Tear frowned disapprovingly at him and Luke shot him a glare.

"Shut up. _I'm_ not the one who had to clean a library."

Zelos just shrugged, Genis snickered, and even though Jade's face was hidden behind his book, they _knew_ a very proud smirk was on his face. Luke and Tear left then, leaving Zelos to finish his drink and Sheena to wonder just what Luke was talking about. There was no way Zelos would do domestic work, was there? Well, she supposed he cooked sometimes, but still...

By and by, Genis stood. "Sis, may I...uh...take a walk around town with..." Genis whispered, indicating Presea, who had just finished her meal. Raine nodded. They had seen enough of the town with Jade yesterday for her feel confident in its layout. Genis wouldn't get lost, and Presea wouldn't let him get into trouble.

"Still, be careful," she said. "And be back here by four o' clock." Genis grinned, then turned and asked the pink-haired girl to come walk with him. She agreed with a smile, and the two scampered off. Similarly, Florian and Anise also disappeared, followed by Colette and Lloyd. Eventually, Kratos stood and went outside. Raine went into the parlor, and Regal adjourned to the library. Finally, Sheena stood and left with a redheaded Chosen following her out. The Colonel headed to the basement.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

"Where are we going, Asch?" Natalia asked, as her fiancé lead her down the street, toward the land-entrance to Grand Chokmah.

"You'll see," Asch grinned. "I've got a whole day planned for you."

Natalia wondered what it could be. Asch had told her to dress for traveling, so she'd put on the duds that Anise had dubbed "Adventurous Princess", only with long pants instead of the shorts, at Asch's insistence. He was dressed similarly to his fiancée, wearing a pair of denim pants, and an off-white long-sleeved shirt with red stitching on the sleeves and front pockets, brown boots, and a brown wide-brimmed hat. Such things were most commonly worn in the more rural Engeve, but they weren't unseen in the rest of Malkuth, even trendy Grand Chokmah. This had not, however, stopped Luke from making fun of Asch on the way out:

_"Roping cattle today, Asch?"_

_"Hey, Necromancer," Asch had replied, earning a deer-in-headlights look from Luke. Jade had adjusted his glasses in malevolent interest. "I know someone who'd like to be a participant in your next experiment..." the elder redhead had said slyly._

_"_ Really? _" Jade had said, almost giddy. "Do go on. It's so hard to find willing test subjects these days..."_

_"Oh, I didn't say he'd be_ willing _..."_

_"Oh, I see. Well, the unwilling kinds are always the most fun!"_

That had been the end of that. Asch looked back and squeezed his fiancée's hand warmly, and she responded with a kind smile of her own. Whatever else he had planned, nothing could compare with having him here, with her.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Noelle was content as Guy took her by the hand and led her behind the Curtiss manor. No shaking or trembling was to be found, and his smile was warm.

"This way!" he said cheerfully.

It was faster to reach things by boat in Grand Chokmah; as such, many of the nobles had their own private docks and fontech boats for getting around, and Jade's manor was no different: behind the manor a ways were small docks made of whitewashed stone. Guy had brought his own fonboat there the previous day, and this was where he guided Noelle.

"Watch your step," he said, taking ahold of both her hands, and helping her step off the stone dock and into the water vessel. A chilly breeze was in the air, but her pilot's jacket well-protected her from the chill. It was otherwise quite beautiful, and she was delighted to be spending it with Guy. She settled down into the passenger seat as he revved up the boat.

"Ready?" he grinned, and she nodded. "Let's go!"

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

St. Albert's Day was surprisingly hard this year. She had been prepared to feel sad, melancholy even, but she had been hoping that, two-and-a-half years after Aslan's death, she might be able to be less mournful than she was today. She was not, and the theme of the day didn't help. All around her, there were happy couples spending time with one another, thereby reinforcing the fact that she was no longer a part of a pair.

She walked along slowly, over one of the city's bridges, bouquet in hand. Looking toward the ocean a little ways, however, she did catch sight of one couple that truly made her smile: Count Gailardia on his boat with Noelle. Warm happiness for her cousin rose inside her; he had lost so much, and she was glad that he had found someone as kind as Noelle.

And then they disappeared into the distance. She was once again alone with her thoughts, though even the good memories were still too painful to dwell on for very long. She continued on her way to the cemetery; she had come to visit Aslan.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Colette and Lloyd had taken off to the port. Watching the water was relaxing, the ships were amazing (to Lloyd, especially), and of course, the chilly air made snuggling that much warmer.

"It's nice to be able to just sit together like this," Lloyd said. "We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together since we got here, have we? Just you and me, I mean."

"I like our new friends, but it's nice to just be by ourselves for a little while," Colette agreed.

"Yeah."

The two continued to talk. Some distance away, Kratos smiled as he watched his son and Colette happily sitting together; before closing his eyes and lapsing into another memory of his beloved Anna.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Unlike most of the others, who'd gone out for the day, Luke and Tear had opted to stay around the manor. They began with a walk in the garden; the air was crisp and held the scent of the sea.

"We haven't been alone like this in a long time," Luke mused, spread out on the grass. "Even before Lloyd and the others came..."

"Our duties carry us all over the place," Tear replied, "it's not surprising we have little time for each other...but it's good to be here now."

"Yeah." A few more minutes past, then Luke spoke again. "Hey, Tear."

"Hmm?"

He poked her. "You're it!" He was off like a shot, and it took Tear a minute to register what had happened.

"Ugh...Luke!"

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Asch and Natalia had walked quite a ways, through the entrance itself about two miles outside of the city, closer to the Theor Forest that bordered Grand Chokmah. Natalia had never been this way before, and she was very curious as to what Asch had up his sleeve. At last, he stopped; a large building stood in front of them. Like the buildings inside Grand Chokmah, it consisted of white brick and a blue roof; _unlike_ anything else, there were strong fences made of chains extending to its side, and in front of those stretched a trench filled with water, some fifteen feet wide, keeping the creatures within separate from the rest of the city. A small stone bridge led over the water and to the front door of the building.

"Pack dragons?" Natalia asked, watching the large reptiles on the other side. "What do we need pack dragons for?" "Pack dragon" was a common term for the wingless breed of wyvern that stood on their two hind legs; instead of wings, they had two smaller forelegs for catching prey. Like all dragon species, they were intelligent and strong. They were also more tame than many of the other species, making them an excellent choice for work animals. Pack dragons were used for a variety of purposes, anything from pulling wagons to plowing fields to riding. They were quite as loyal as a dog, when a human took the time to properly forge a bond; take care of the dragon, and the dragon would take of its human.

That said, they could still breathe fire and inflict deadly wounds if not careful. Keeping them behind such a fence with a moat was definitely a good idea. Nevertheless, the dragons seemed friendly enough; as the royal pair crossed the bridge, a few of the more curious members of the pack came over to the fence, chirruping at their visitors.

"You'll see," Asch said again, a hint of mischievousness entering his voice. He opened the door to their main office and walked in. The man at the counter looked up as they entered; he had blond hair in a short ponytail and was wearing a crisp blue shirt and black-rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Asch," the man greeted him. "And this is the lovely lady you spoke of yesterday, I take it? "

"Yes sir," Asch said. There was an obvious pride in his voice, but it was a tender pride, one of a man who is in complete awe and respect of the person who has his love. "Mr Dasdel, this is my fiancée, Natalia - Natalia, this is the manager, Mr Dasdel."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Natalia shook the owner's hand, and he led the two through the office's other door. A sign above it issued a cautionary statement, warning of the dragons that lay ahead and that the office was not responsible for any who trespassed without the escort of an employee. Mr Dasdel led them just outside the office, where a pair of dragons were already saddled and harnessed.

"These are Pino and Acha," Mr Dasdel said. "They're two of our most reliable lizards, so you shouldn't have a problem with either of them. Both of you know how to ride?" he asked, and both Asch and Natalia nodded. She hadn't had a chance to ride a dragon in a long time, so this was exciting.

"How about the other thing?" Asch asked, and Mr Dasdel smiled.

"Quite safe, I assure you," he said. "I'll bring it out now."

"Asch?" Natalia turned to her fiancé, who was grinning. "Asch, what have you planned?"

"Oh...not much," he said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Just you, me, two lizards and a picnic basket." As if on cue, Mr. Dasdel reappeared with the previously mentioned basket in hand.

"Didn't want to risk anyone else getting into it or spoiling the surprise," Asch explained to her questioning look, "so I asked Mr Dasdel if he'd mind hiding it in their office icebox. Thanks, by the way."

"Not at all, Your Highnesses," Mr Dasdel nodded. "Have fun!"

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

The library _was_ much nicer to sit in now, Raine thought absentmindedly, as she settled down in her customary spot by the coffee table. Everything was dust-free and organized once again. Zelos had actually done a very good job.

She leaned on one of the sofa arms with a book in her lap. Luke and Tear were outside in the garden, Lloyd and Colette had taken off toward the port. The others had disappeared some time ago to their own activities. Even Kratos and Regal were absent. The silence would have been nice, except her mind seemed determined to dwell on more unpleasant experiences.

St Albert's Day, a day of love. That's what Anise had called it yesterday, as she passionately described how Fleil Albert had proposed to Yulia Jue, sweeping her into his arms under the starlit skies of Aramis Spring and asking her to be his forever...and then Anise had pointed to Tear and asked when Luke would do something similar, and if she thought it would be up to Albert's brilliance when it did. The older girl had blushed and said that many silly legends had sprung up around her ancestors, that nobody knew how Albert had proposed or where. As for Luke, she was content just to have him back.

(Anise had smirked devilishly; Tear was as red as her boyfriend's hair and this was exactly what Anise wanted. She had proceeded to tease Tear relentlessly, Natalia occasionally joining in.)

Raine chuckled at the memory, and then sighed again, thinking of her home world. A similar holiday as this was in place on Sylvarant, but it had been a long time since she'd celebrated it; she had little reason to. But try as she might, her thoughts could not help but wander back to the man she'd once given everything to and more...only to have him cast her aside once he learned what she was.

No secrets, he'd said. And she'd believed him. Hah.

She'd settled down in the library to do more research, in hopes in hopes of diverting her attention elsewhere, but such an effort proved futile. It was _too_ quiet; there were no distractions, and a distraction was exactly what she needed. She sighed again, staring into nothing.

"There's plenty of other books in the library, you know," came the accented voice, and Raine started. She turned her head, and sure enough, there stood Jade in the doorway (how _did_ he do that?!), tea in hand and customary grin firmly in place. Although, today the expression seemed more genuine, instead of a mask to hide behind.

"Oh, hello, Colonel," she greeted. "Enjoying the quiet, I take it?"

"Well, with eighteen guests sharing one's home, silence is a rare but not wholly unwelcome commodity." He sat down on one of the sofas, crossing his legs.

She smiled. "I can imagine, especially if one is used to living alone."

"Indeed. And what of yourself?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Why, Miss Raine, all the others are either enjoying themselves or relaxing, but here you are with a book on Sentience Theory in your lap...perhaps you are missing someone back home and looking for a distraction?"

She had to hand it to him, he was incredibly perceptive. He hadn't guessed her true reason, but he'd still realized what she was doing.

"No," she responded at last. She paused, thinking of the best way to put it. "I simply have no reason to concern myself with such a holiday," she finally answered, looking away.

"I see," he said, understanding exactly what she meant. "Well, I haven't either. As a rule, I try to spend St Albert's Day away from Grand Chokmah."

"Did you also have a run-in with a heartbreaker?"

"Well, I suppose...yes and no," he replied, leaving her to wonder again. "It's a rather long story-"

A knock at the library door interrupted him. Jade grinned at her in annoyance and said, "Well, it seems it's about to explain itself, how nice. Come in," he called at the door, and his butler, Cole, entered.

"Sir, His Majesty requests to see you at the palace."

"Of course he does," Jade said pleasantly. "Tell His Majesty's messenger I'll be along shortly."

"Of course." Cole bowed and left the room.

"Do you not want to see the Emperor?" Raine asked.

"It's nothing, he's just bored and looking for some entertainment," the Colonel answered, slipping on his shoes. "This happens every year - hence why I've taken to accepting assignments that will keep me away from home at this time. Although this is somewhat of a first; usually it's he who comes to visit me."

"Hmm?"

"His Majesty was separated from his love long ago; since then, this holiday has been nothing but trouble for it reminds him of what he can never have. Normally he comes over to my office, but since the manor is greater in distance from the palace than the base, he's decided to have me do the walking instead."

And obviously, he drove Jade crazy the entire time. She didn't really blame him; Peony was a good person but he could be _quite_ a handful. She tilted her head at the soldier. "Would you like me to come along? Perhaps with two of us, he might be more, ah, _manageable_."

Jade thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It's certainly a thought, if you wish to join me," he responded, then smirked. "By all means, perhaps you and he can empathize with one another..."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. He really _was_ obnoxious.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Across town, a raven-haired girl was energetically bouncing along toward the park, her green-haired companion following at a slightly slower pace.

The park was a pretty area - pathways spidered through trees and benches and grassy little clearings, the edges bordered with railings made of Grand Chokmah's trademark white stone. It was perfect for strolling through - or sometimes picnicking when it was warmer - or simply sitting and enjoying the view. The park faced the city's interior rather than the vast ocean, but that hardly made a difference in Grand Chokmah, where the interior was as much ocean water as stone.

A gentle breeze was blowing as they reached their destination. Anise immediately moved to jump up and stand on one of the stone railings. "It's so nice out here!" she remarked happily, letting the wind tousle her hair. Florian chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm; the day was fine, indeed.

"Be careful," he added, coming up to the railing himself. "You don't want to fall."

"Oh boo, Florian - I'll be just fine," she insisted, with all the confidence a perky 16-year-old could muster. " _You_ on the other hand..." She took a step along the rail, and as she moved to gesture how clumsy Florian would be whilst on a railing...

" _Aaah!_ "

"Anise!"

Swiftly, the boy reached out and caught her, thereby preventing a rather troublesome event. Anise breathed a sigh of relief; falling off a railing was no fun, and she hadn't really wanted to get wet today. She turned to thank him...then blushed as she realized he'd just saved her, like something out of a cheesy romance novel. The blush deepened - on both of them - when they realized just how close their faces were. Burnt amber met emerald irises, and her breath hitched as he leaned in...

_Slip._

"Aaaahhh, aaaahhh, _aaaahhh!_ "

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

It was nearing lunch by the time Genis and Presea returned to the manor. As they entered the foyer, the pink-haired girl turned to her escort. "Thank you, Genis," she smiled, "it was nice to walk with you."

"It was nice to walk with you, too," he nodded, "Hey, can you wait here a second? I have to get something." She tilted her head to one side, confused; nevertheless she nodded. Genis hurried up the stairs; when he returned there was a small package in his hand, which he then held out to her.

"What's this?"

"A present," Genis responded (thereafter mentally kicking himself for such a Lloyd-like response...no _duh_ , it was a present!).

Presea giggled a little. They sat down on the stairs, and Presea began gently unwrapping the gift; Genis crossing his fingers. It wasn't exactly a typical-

"A... _joke_ book?" she smiled. Genis nodded.

"Well, jokes are great for makin' someone laugh, right?" Genis said. "This had some good ones, from what I read of it."

She stared down at the little book contently. It was somewhat silly, true, but a good gift nonetheless, and she was happy with it. "I like it," she grinned at him. "Actually, I have something for you, too. Just a minute." She departed, returning mere moments later with a white box, which she handed to Genis - now it was his turn to be curious. Lifting the lid, a surprised expression appeared on his face.

" _Aselia: A Planet Existing on Shifted Dimensions_ ," he read.

"It's a history of our world, but from Auldrant's perspective," she explained. "They're only theoretical discussions, and they probably aren't all accurate, but I thought you would find it interesting just the same."

He nodded. "It's great," he said, smiling brightly. "Thanks!"

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

It was ten minutes from the Curtiss manor to Blue Palace by boat. With the tiny detail of Raine's hydrophobia, however, Jade had elected to walk instead, which turned it into a forty-five minute hike across town. This, of course, had the added bonus of irritating Peony, who was doubtless wondering where they were.

"You're not going to get in trouble?"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't do to have you passing out on the way there, would it?" he asked cheerfully, and she scowled.

"So _that's_ why you didn't mind my coming along," she said irritably.

"No no, you did have a valid suggestion," he replied, unconcerned. "There just so happens to be other advantages to the situation."

In another five minutes, they were at the palace gates, and the soldiers saluted Jade as he approached. They strode inside and Jade went straight for Peony's chamber. Raine still couldn't understand how he lived in that pigpen he dared call a room, but she supposed that as far as monarchs went, Malkuth certainly could do a lot worse. He genuinely cared for his citizens...but then, she could say the same about the Kimlascan Royal Trio, as well. Auldrant was quite lucky in that way. King Tethe'alla cared for his people, but he was nowhere near as hands-on as this planet's nobility were.

Emperor Peony was at the window when they entered, staring out over the sea and waterfalls.

"About time you got here!" Peony declared as he heard the door close. "I've been looking for your boat for forty minutes! Just where the heck have...you... _ohhh_." He had finally deigned to turn around, and a devious smirk was crawling across his face. "I _see_."

Raine tilted her head blankly. Usually she could pick up on what he was going on about, but not this time. What brought on that smug look of his?

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty," Jade drawled with a smirk of his own, "but Miss Raine is not fond of boats. Rather than have one of our dear otherworldly guests faint on the way here" - she glared at him again - "I thought perhaps we should simply walk." He was interrupted by the sound of Peony laughing. A _lot_.

"Well," Peony choked out, in-between his cachinnating, "Well well _well_...this does change the game, _quite_ a bit! Who'd have _thought_ it?"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but perhaps you could enlighten us on just what you find so amusing," Jade said, annoyed. He could not think of a single reason why Peony would be in such hysterics, even less that it would have to do with him or his companion-

_Wait_.

"Okay okay okay," Peony said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as his laughter finally abated, "I'm gonna letcha off the hook this time - you've given me _plenty_ of entertainment for today. You go and take the lady to a nice restaurant or something, 'kay? My treat!"

Jade was silent for about three seconds - three glorious seconds - as he struggled to think of an appropriate response. Raine, meantime, was turning red with indignation.

It was a beautiful thought, really. Indignation was indeed a very tempting response.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Anise and Florian sloshed along between Lloyd and Colette. The ride on the aquaducts had been quite the adventure, but the raven-haired girl could pass on ever doing it again.

Especially when fully dressed.

And _most_ especially when the water was cold!

The big romantic moment she'd so dreamed of - ruined. All those moments in the books were just stupid! The next time she wanted such a thing, she definitely wasn't sitting atop a railing! She was _just_ about to experience one of a girl's most memorable moments - her _first kiss_ \- she just _had_ to lean back.

And lose balance - _again_. And somehow manage to pull Florian in _with_ her. And _then_ get sucked into the aquaducts that ran about the city!

The two had been jetted all over the city, and were flowing rapidly toward the Palace waterfall - the biggest in all Grand Chokmah - when, fortunately, Lloyd and Colette had appeared from the sky and rescued them (the Aselian pair's angelic senses had easily picked up their cries, as well as who it was and where it was coming from), thereby preventing an even larger catastrophe. For this Anise was sincerely grateful, but her mood was nonetheless sour.

Florian beside her wasn't nearly so gloomy - the ducts had been cold, but they sure were fun!

Looking at Lloyd and Colette, Anise did suppose it wasn't quite as bad as it could have been - she'd caught a glimpse of Jade and the Professor (both looking _quite_ annoyed) marching away from the palace. It _could_ have been the soldier to find them; as it was, he'd have a field day if he ever heard about the Daathic pair's little joyride.

They entered through the rear of the manor so as not to attract unwarranted attention - the last thing Anise needed was Zelos or Luke laughing at her - and the younger pair hastily went off to their rooms for warm showers and fresh clothes. Lloyd and Colette, seeing that their job was done, left to snare a little more alone time.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

She had already spent some time in front of the headstone; thinking, wondering, remembering. It was painful, sure enough, but she couldn't help thinking about him.

There was a bench not far from the grave, bordered by well-trimmed bushes and pleasant flowers. It was quiet, a good place for solitude and reflection. Here, hidden away from prying eyes and soldiers' duties, she allowed herself the indulgence of tears. She felt so silly - she was a soldier, used to dealing with the deaths of her comrades, people close to her; two years later, and she was still grieving over Aslan. He wouldn't want to see her like this.

"General Cecille?" a deep voice asked.

Startled, she looked up quickly, brushing away tears. Standing some feet away - where the walk branched from the main path - stood a blue-haired duke, one Regal Bryant to be exact. The muscular man was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?" he was asking now, drawing her from her thoughts.

"O-oh...Duke Bryant...yes, of course," she responded, after a moment's pause.

"Are you certain?"

_Was_ she certain? And would she ever be alright? She didn't know. Every so often the pain would surge up, just as sharp as on that awful, awful day...she thought she would be alright today, that she could visit without it hurting so much. She was wrong on that count.

"It's been two years since his passing," she finally answered, "but..."

". . . . but the pain is still sharp," Regal said. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with.

". . . . What...brings you to such a place?" she finally asked him.

"There is a small garden over there which reminds me of the sanctuary in Altamira," he answered. "I cannot personally visit her, but I thought this would be appropriate on such a day."

"I see." She knew from the others that Regal had lost his own love several years ago; though she was still somewhat upset with herself, at the very least, she knew he would understand and could take comfort in that fact. He would not judge her.

"Even after sixteen years, the pain of losing Alicia is still sharp," he finally said, as though reading her thoughts, "and I doubt it will ever go away. It may dull, but..."

At length, he came and sat next to her. He had also learned from Guy of Jozette's tragic loss two years ago. Regal had no one to blame for his loss but himself, but this woman...this woman was an innocent victim - soldier or not - and she did not deserve what had happened. The least he could do, as someone who shared the same pain, was offer a listening ear, and raise her spirits if he could.

"Tell me," he began, "what was this man like?"

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Lloyd and Colette had deserted to the kitchen. Whilst Colette was busy rummaging through the icebox for something sweet to eat, Lloyd had hastily snuck into the room he'd been carving gifts in the day before. When he returned - package in hand - there were some snacks on the table...as well as a small red box.

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Lloyd," Colette smiled.

He chuckled. "Happy St. Albert's Day to you, too," he grinned, "and this here is for you." He handed her the package, and took his own from the table. "Go ahead and open it."

"Okay." Inside was the "dog" figurine Lloyd had worked on; in fact, it was a figure of Noishe. Colette, quite naturally, adored it, and she threw her arms around Lloyd in thanks, before picking up the box on the table.

"This one is for you," she said; he took it and tore off the paper with as much enthusiasm as someone half his age. He grinned: inside was a charm made from a fonstone fragment, with the engraving of a majestic Garuda bird they had seen on the plains.

"They're said to be a symbol of strength and perseverance," Colette said. "They remind me of you."

"Strength and perseverance, huh?" he smiled. "Yeah, we could use a little of both back home." He hugged her, "Thanks, Colette."

She simply nodded, and cheerfully returned the gesture.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

It hadn't really taken long for Tear to catch Luke - she was faster than he, and she knew him well, which made it rather easy to sneak up behind him and tag him. This game of tag/hide-and-seek continued for a few more rounds, before they both grew hungry and retreated inside to lunch (which, thanks to Tear, was delicious). They had just finished when Luke called Tear into the library (much more pleasant thanks to Zelos' hard work).

"Hmm? Luke, what is it?"

"I, uh...c-close your eyes for a sec, k? And hold out your hand."

"Huh, why do I need to-"

"Please?" he asked again. She did as he said, and felt a small something placed in her hand. "Okay, you can open them again. Thanks."

Tear gasped as she looked at her hand; in her palm was a beautiful selenia, or rather, a selenia _charm..._

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Tear," Luke grinned. She smiled as she continued to admire the little carving. The workmanship was amazing; at first glance, it looked like the genuine flower - had its color been more blue, rather than white-beige, she almost wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Luke, it's beautiful...I've never seen anything like it! But...where on Auldrant did you find such a fine charm?"

"I had Lloyd make it, actually," he admitted. "Selenias are your favorites, and they're sort of our flower anyway, so...I thought that would be a good-" He was cut off by Tear giving him a hug, followed by a peck on the cheek.

"Luke, I love it. Thank you," she smiled. "And give my compliments to Lloyd." She let go of the redhead, "And now, it's your turn."

"My turn?" She nodded, instructing him to stay put, that she'd be back in a few moments. Chuckling, he nodded. True to her word, she soon returned - there was a long package in her hand, and a smaller one.

"Alright. Open the little one first."

Luke did as he was instructed; it was a brand-new capacity core, one he'd had his eye on the other day (he chuckled; how like her to get something practical!).

"Now," she stated, and there was a twinkle in her eye, "open this one."

It was Luke's turn to gasp as a very familiar weapon was uncovered. "I-isn't that ...Master Van's sword?" (As if he really needed to ask.) But Tear shook her head.

"No - it's yours now," she said with a smile. "I don't use swords, and I have many other things from Van...besides, I think this holds more sentiment for you than me." She was probably right; he was, after all, the one to whom Van had taught the sword, and despite the later betrayal, the memories of training were still happy ones for Luke. But then a thought occurred to him.

"But what about Asch? Shouldn't he-"

"I already spoke with him," she smiled. "He agreed that you should have it as well." Asch had long since lost his attachment to Van, having only stayed with him because at the time, there was no other option. Luke should have the sword.

"Tear...thank you," he smiled, "this means...a lot." He embraced her tightly, drawing her to him for a tender kiss.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

"What a brazen thing to say!"

"Indeed."

"Making assumptions like that, the _nerve_ of that man!"

"His Majesty never did have much tact when it comes to gossip, particularly gossip about _me_. I'm not surprised he hasn't seen how foolish it makes him look," Jade sighed, then shrugged. "Oh well, might we not take advantage of this opportunity?" Jade asked. "There are many fine restaurants, after all, and it isn't often His Majesty offers to foot the bill..."

"Why should we?" she asked, still indignant. "That will only feed his...presumptuous...pigheaded claims. Do you really want to add fuel to the fire?"

"Raine, his claims have already been fed well to bursting point. He's going to think what he wants now and neither you nor I can do anything to prove otherwise at the moment, short of murdering one another," he said pleasantly. "Even then, I'm not sure it would work. He would probably twist it around as some sort of tragic romance and morbid expression of eternal love. I rather object to having my reputation butchered in such a way, don't you?"

His sense of humor was an odd one, indeed. "I suppose you're right." She sighed in exasperation. She wanted to _do_ something, get her hands dirty. Furthering her knowledge never ceased to cheer her up. Jade's library was impressive, of course, and there were libraries in the palace (though _that_ was the last place she wanted to be), but she had already tried reading and they'd seen how _that_ had worked out.

"There are no academies like Sybak around here, is there?" she asked him then. The people there usually allowed her to make use of the facilities, having connections to Zelos and all. But Jade drew a blank.

"Sybak?" he queried, adjusting his glasses.

"It's a university town on Aselia, entirely devoted to science and furthering technology," she explained. "You would like it, I think. It's similar to Belkend here, though it revolves around mana, not fonons. I need to...figure something out, or put something together. I need to _do_ something."

"...I see." He thought for a moment, then grinned. "Well, Belkend's rather far and our pilot is out with her boyfriend, but perhaps I can provide a substitute. At the very least, there wouldn't be so many bothersome rules to follow."

She looked at him curiously, interest piqued. "What do you mean?"

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

"Asch, today has been absolutely wonderful - the picnic, the outing - thank you," Natalia sighed contentedly, snuggling into his side.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it, Natalia," Asch replied, pulling her closer. "I'm really glad you've enjoyed it.

He had taken her through the Theor Forest to its northern edge; a trail was hidden there, leading down a hill and to a small, sunny cove. Asch had learned of this place from Guy, who had learned of it from Peony, and it was the Emperor who had given the redheaded noble directions. Peony still came there on occasion, and they could see why: it was a beautiful place, with clear blue water and warm sands, trees and bushes tapering off to the small beach.

Breakfast had been so late that they weren't hungry when they arrived (thank-you Luke and Zelos), so they had set the basket on a high rock to prevent the dragons from getting at it, then changed into their swimsuits and made for the ocean. Asch, it turned out, was _very_ fond of the bathing suit that Natalia had received from the Emperor. His swimsuit - also a gift from Peony - was identical to his brother's, save the designs on his trunks were silver instead of gold.

Unlike Luke, Asch did not wear a towel on his head.

They played in the ocean for quite some time, and even the dragons had joined them for a spell. They wouldn't go into the water very deep, of course - only halfway up their calves - but Natalia had giggled as Asch used a thick branch to play tug-of-war with one of the pack lizards (and was subsequently yanked flat on his face, when the dragon grew bored of the game), then one of the dragons had splashed her with its tail (that had turned into a new game).

It was mid-afternoon, now; they had long since finished their meal and were lying in contented silence upon the blanket, watching as the dragons chased each other across the sand; Asch using his rolled-up pants as a pillow, and Natalia resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She could still hardly believe it, that he was here with her...so many nights after his death, she had awoken in tears, calling for him. Sometimes she still did...and then she was able to see him and touch him, caress him and hold him in her arms, each breath he took affirming that he was real, and not a phantom of her mind's creation.

"Three months," Asch sighed, finally breaking the tranquil silence. "Three more months until our wedding. Until you're officially my Lady Fabre."

"More like you will be my Lord Kimlasca-Lanvaldear," Natalia replied teasingly (she was technically right, though...since she was second-in-line to the throne, and he third, technically he _would_ be her 'Lord Kimlasca'. "Truthfully, three months isn't _so_ long, Asch."

"It is for me," he declared, looking at her. "It can't come fast enough."

"You flatter me by saying so," Natalia said, but her voice sounded hollow.

"Hey," he said, giving her a squeeze, "Are you alright? You sound strange."

"...I'm fine," she replied, but her voice hitched, betraying her melancholy. Asch was here with her, she repeated to herself again, and Jade had said the boys were out of danger (much to the soldier's own great disbelief, though not to his disappointment).

"Natalia?" Asch gently sat them both up, and noted with concern that she was close to crying. "Hey?" he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just...I...thought that I had lost you forever, that I would never see you again..." she said, voice heavy with emotion. "After Eldrant, the Colonel explained the phenomena of Dissonance and the Big Bang, saying that you and Luke had already been in the throes of it...I think he was trying to prepare us, that if either of you did come back, you wouldn't be quite the same person." The tears spilled over as she spoke, and Asch wiped them away with his thumb. "So many nights I awoke, dreaming of you...of your death, of your return, sometimes even now. I can still...I can still hardly believe it now, that you're here again with me.

"So you see," she said, clasping to the hand holding her, "this is enough. Just having you here with me...that is all and more than I could have hoped for. I love you, Asch."

Asch's expression softened even more as she spoke, and at her words he drew her back to him for a kiss, holding her body tightly to his.

"I love you too, Natalia," he said, and his own voice was somewhat rougher as he did so. "Always."

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Anise felt better after a warm shower and a change of clothes, though she was still miffed (and embarrassed) about the previous incident. She was just finishing brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"...Anise?"

"...Florian?" She was surprised as the green-haired boy strode in. There was a small pink box in his hand, tied with a purple ribbon. "Happy St. Albert's Day, Anise!"

It was with even more surprise that she undid the ribbon - no, ribbons; there were two - noting that they were of satin, and rather fancier than the average dress-up-your-present variety (in fact, they looked remarkably like... _hair_ ribbons?!). And inside the box, sat a necklace - a pretty pink jewel, edged in silver, strung on a delicate chain (also of silver). She looked up at him, quickly rubbing her eyes; why did she feel like she was going to cry?

"The ribbons are for your hair, too," Florian added. "...Do you like it?"

But words weren't really needed, for Anise was already hugging him tightly. She surprised herself as she realized, it really wasn't the gifts themselves - not even the necklace, which looked somewhat expensive - but that he'd thought of her. There were plenty of other girls in Daath, but he had thought of _her_. "Florian...thank you," she said quietly, relaxing in his embrace. They stayed like that a few moments longer, before she pulled away and announced cheerfully, "I have something for you, too!"

She ran to her closet, then looked back. "Close your eyes," she ordered, and he did so, a mere few seconds later hearing the command to open them again. In her hands, she held a brand-new staff. It was very similar to his older one - same basic shape, but it was slightly longer and thicker - heavier - and made of a more durable metal than before; altogether, it was a very good gift.

"There's also beef stew waiting in the icebox downstairs," Anise added, smiling as Florian's eyes lit up. The staff was grand, but Anise's stew was his favorite!

"C'mon, c'mon!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and tugging her, "let's go eat!" She smiled and shook her head in silent laughter, allowing him to drag her along.

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Florian."

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

She had forgotten what it was like to be the sole company of another person; particularly, a man.

"I must say, General," Regal addressed the blonde woman before him, "your culinary tastes are impeccable. I have never had anything quite like this, but it is quite delicious."

"Chesedonian food sometimes mixes unexpected flavors, but it's never failed to satisfy me," Jozette agreed. "I'm pleased you like it, as well."

The two of them had talked for quite awhile in the cemetery's little arbor, before a clock chimed two and they realized they were hungry. At Regal's suggestion, they had headed toward the center of the city to take lunch in one of the many fine restaurants, and at Jozette's suggestion, they had gone to a small Chesedonian-fare restaurant. There was nothing quite like it on Aselia, and Regal was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Aslan was very fond of Chesedonian food, also," Jozette smiled. "It was he that introduced me to this restaurant, actually..." She frowned again.

"It must seem very awkward to you," she said.

"Not at all," Regal answered, once again proving more than understanding. "I think he was lucky to have someone as devoted as you. Speaking as a man who has lost the dearest part of his heart, I think your Aslan would be proud of you, would be proud that he was once able to call you his. I was always in awe of my Alicia's strength of character; I am sure that is how your Aslan thought of you."

Jozette couldn't help but blush a little at his words. She hoped he was right. "Alicia sounds like she was a wonderful person, too," she said. She must have been, to call a man as kind-hearted as Regal her own. The blue-haired duke nodded at Jozette's assessment.

"She was very wonderful," Regal smiled fondly at the thought of his lost love. "Far better than I deserved, let me assure you."

"No, you sell yourself short," Jozette replied immediately, genuinely. "Speaking as a woman who has lost the dearest part of her heart, she would have been in disbelief at having so devoted an admirer, and considered herself far too unworthy. She would have loved you with everything she had, and...touched...to see her memory honored with such tenderness."

Regal could not help the solemnity that came over him at Jozette's words, nor the slight blush that rose to his own cheeks. He coughed, too.

"General, you flatter me too much-"

"Oh...please," she said, "call me Jozette."

"...As you wish," he replied, after a pause. "But you must consent to address me by my given name as well. Call me Regal."

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Zelos and Sheena arrived back at the Curtiss manor at dusk, the sun just beginning to sink behind the clouds. The day had been filled with their usual as they'd wandered about the city: bickering, teasing, taunting, a few dozen smacks to the Chosen's arm - the exact sort of things they did whenever they were together. It was inevitable.

They went inside the parlor, which was surprisingly empty for this time of day (usually everyone had gathered in it by now) to relax a bit after their day of fun. Sheena eventually meandered over to the window to watch the sun set, a smile on her face. Zelos stood behind her, also enjoying the scene (though for much different reasons). The sun slowly dipped below the horizon, casting an ethereal glow on the city with its fading rays.

"...Hey, Sheena," Zelos' voice asked, once only a sliver of orange remained.

"Hmm?" She turned to him, seeing that his smirk was still well in place.

"Step into the kitchen for a sec, k?" he grinned, "I have something ya just gotta see."

"What is it..." she said suspiciously. Zelos having something to show her...the idea wasn't exactly promising. Reluctantly, she followed the redhead into the kitchen, wondering what he could possibly want - and then decided that perhaps it would be better if she didn't think about it.

"Zelos?" She came in to see that he was holding a basket in his hands, with two roses on top. Gingerly, Zelos held the basket out to her, an almost shy smile on his face.

"This is for you," he said, and she took it carefully. Lifting the towel inside...

"P-pocky?" Indeed, inside the basket was pocky, pocky, and more pocky: several different flavors, all of which Sheena loved. In one corner, there was also a toy stuffed fox, a representative of her dear Corrine.

"Zelos, I...I don't even know what to say..." Or what to think, she mentally added; this was completely unexpected...

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Sheena," he said with a smile. She looked full into his face, and he seemed...genuine. This couldn't have been easy; there was no place on Auldrant to buy pocky, so it must have been difficult to get it for her...

Suddenly, the pieces fell into place: Jade asking for the recipe the day before, then Anise's vigorous labor in the kitchen that same evening...and this morning, the comment from Luke about Zelos cleaning the library, and what she'd observed (repeatedly) of the Colonel's _very_ impressive skills of manipulation. Sheena smiled warmly at the redhead before her, warmer than she had ever before, at least at him.

"Zelos..." She was silent for a minute, thinking. She'd never expected to receive anything today - much less from the ex-Chosen - and she had not thought to get him anything...

But wait, there _was_ one thing...

"I, um, I have something for you, too," she finally said, "Just...hang on a sec..." She hurried out of the dining room and rushed upstairs. She returned - looking no different, but for a small brush of pink on her lips.

Slowly, almost shyly, she approached him. Reaching up, she gently pressed her lips to his in a kiss that left even the Great Zelos Wilder speechless.

After several moments - some of the most blissful that Zelos had ever experienced - she pulled away, and planted another kiss on his cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark on his face for all to see.

"Visible proof of your gift," she said with a smirk, "since we both know no one will believe you otherwise." Zelos smiled contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her; those were the best presents he had received in a very long time.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Slowly, rest of the couples who'd been absent for the day slipped in.

Luke and Tear strode in and sat on a couch, Lloyd and Colette came from outside. Zelos and Sheena were already in the parlor - Luke and Lloyd looking in shock over the lipstick mark imprinted on the Chosen's cheek (no way that was _Sheena's_ , was it?) - and Anise and Florian cheerfully occupied a sofa; Genis and Presea were busy laughing over her joke book in the corner.

Soon after the servants lit the fireplace, Regal and Jozette came into the room, exchanging smiles meant only for one another. Asch and Natalia had entered just as the sun was setting, Asch sporting a new sword scabbard (Natalia's gift - it paled in comparison to what he had given her, but he insisted it was wanted all the same). Finally, Jade and Raine ascended from the basement, obviously coming from his lab, which evoked hoots of laughter from Zelos and Anise until the Colonel turned and grinned sweetly at the two, asking if they would like to help in his next experiment.

They shut up.

All-in-all, the day was a happy one, whether for friends or those in a deeper relationship. They would never forget this cheerful day.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

The sun had set, the stars were twinkling now as the moon cast a pale glow over the city. Two figures were lying side-by-side atop the Albiore, watching the stars.

A short joyride in Guy's boat had been followed by a delicious breakfast of Noelle's choice, prepared by none other than Count Gardios himself. The afternoon had alternated between talking, a little something here and there, and a joyride in the Albiore, piloted by Noelle, and then a flying lesson for Guy. All-in-all, the day had been one of happy memories and both people were quite satisfied with how it had turned out.

"Guy," Noelle finally broke the tranquil silence, "thank you for today. It was so nice."

"Of course, Noelle," the noble smiled. "I really liked getting to spend the whole day with you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it, too."

"Guy?"

"Hmm?"

She turned on her side to face him. "Would you follow me inside really quick? I have something for you, too."

"You gave me the flying lesson!" Guy laughed.

"Yeah, but I do that anyway. This is...special."

Guy laughed again. "Okay. Sure, let's go inside for a bit."

Noelle led him to one of the lounges, then darted down the little hallway. When she returned, she held a package: one about the size and shape of a book. Guy looked at it curiously, as she nervously held it out to him.

"I...really hope you like it, Guy," she said, looking away. She'd worked very hard to put it together, but now that the moment was there, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Maybe he wouldn't want to be reminded of-

"A photo album?" Guy opened it up slowly...and froze. Before him was a picture of his sister, Mary. In her lap, sat none other than himself, barely four years old at time of the photograph. Confused, the Guy of the present looked toward Noelle, who only smiled, and nodded, imploring him to continue.

There were several more photos in the album...Mary reading in the library...a young Guy playing in the garden...Pere in front of the manor, there were even a few with Van...and a single, precious picture of Count and Countess Gardios, standing in front of the mantle with their family.

"Noelle...but...these are..." His eyes grew misty at the sight; his family, so long dead. How could she have possibly obtained these? Everything had been lost in the fall, hadn't it? (Or were these replicated?)

Noelle was still nervous. "Tear still has some of Van's old things from Hod," she explained. "Between she, the Fabres, and Emperor Peony, we were able to find these for you...I...I wasn't sure I should. But when I think of Grandpa Iemon and how he's not..." - she choked up at the memory of her grandfather, whom had defended their little group and was killed by Legretta in the process - "how he's not here anymore, and think about my parents...but I at least have _pictures_. I have the memories. So I thought that maybe, even a little rememberance for you..."

"Noelle..." His eyes were misty as he looked at her, and a gentle smile was on his face; her own stance had relaxed again, now that she realized he had been touched by the present. He only wished he could give her something as memorable and sweet...she had given him so much in just those few photographs...

But...he _could_ give her something memorable...could he? She had only been wanting it, _longing_ for it, for as long as they had been courting...

He could do it, he _would_ do it. He would not let his phobia get in the way of their happiness, not anymore.

Slowly, but with determination, Guy placed his hands on Noelle's shoulders and turned her full toward him, much to her surprise and concern. He smiled, to let her know he was okay, even though his hand trembled as it ran itself tenderly through her hair.

"Guy?" Noelle looked at him, worried now. This wasn't why she had given him the book! "No no, you don't have to do this...I don't want you to push yourself...I can wait until you're more comfortable...this isn't...this isn't why I gave you the book-"

"I _want_ to," Guy responded, a little huskily. His hand was shaking, but his eyes and voice were sincere. "You gave me a gift from your heart, Noelle. So let me give you one in return. I _want_ to."

She almost held her breath as slowly, hesitantly, his arms came around her, pulling her closer as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss; almost instinctively, her arms wound about his back as she returned the gesture, both willing the kiss to deepen just a little more.

"Guy..." she whispered.

"Happy St. Albert's Day, Noelle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Asch is warmer because he's learned a LOT of things since the events of the game. Luke's group has accepted him as one of their own. And he has always let his guard down around Natalia. (Again, this will be explained in the larger crossover story.)
> 
> \- By the time Ratatosk rolls around, Presea has indeed gained her emotions back and now loves to laugh.
> 
> \- A Garuda is one of those big eagle-like monsters you fight (I think near Sheridan, if not, it's a similar monster). So basically, Lloyd's an eagle XP I made up the "strength and perseverance" thing, but I think it fits - birds have to learn to fly, after all, and they gotta have both to do so ;)
> 
> \- I realize that it may seem, initially, out of character for our witty Necromancer to struggle to come up with a response for anything...unless his opponent is Peony, who in-game is one of the few people not only able to trade barbs with Jade, but sometimes even come out on top. See the Rappig sidequest for a beautiful demonstration of this and how wonderfully uncomfortable he makes our canny colonel ^^
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> \- "St. Albert's Day" is in no way canon, but rather my own creation (my headcanon for it rumors that this is the day on which Fleil Albert proposed to Yulia Jue). If anyone else should like to use it, please consider permission granted :)
> 
> \- This takes place a few months after Luke returns and about half a year before the start of /Dawn of a New World/.
> 
> \- They are all in Grand Chokmah at the Curtiss manor. This is because (as it will be explained in the main story) they are searching for a way to get back to Aselia, and Jade is the person (on Auldrant) most likely to know how to go about it and/or have the means of doing so. Thus the location.
> 
> \- Genis actually does give Presea a sharpening stone in-game as a gift. It is in Skit #226, "...I...I...I...I...I..."
> 
> \- Jade actually does have "medicines" (his words, not mine) both to cause "paralysis and temporary unconsciousness" and to "induct temporary cardiac arrest" (see Skit #344, "Jade's Sense of Curiosity"). He doesn't say anything about a petrification one, but it stands to reason he probably has that, too XD
> 
> Finally, the characters' ages for each game are as follows:
> 
> SYMPHONIA
> 
> Genis: 14  
> Presea: 14 (30)  
> Colette: 18  
> Lloyd: 19  
> Sheena: 21  
> Zelos: 24  
> Raine: 25  
> Kratos: 30 (4030)  
> Regal: 35
> 
> ABYSS
> 
> Anise: 16  
> Florian: 17  
> Tear: 19  
> Luke: 20  
> Natalia: 21  
> Noelle: 23  
> Guy: 24  
> Jozette Cecille: 30  
> Jade: 39
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
